Magical Myths, Chapter Two
Warning: As I said in the previous chapter, this story contains action adventure violence. It is a revision and is taking forever to revise. My apologies. Chapter Two Aisha Aisha couldn't see anything; it was too dark. "Where am I? What is this place?" she asked. A woman's voice rang out from behind her. "You are in the temple of the Ruby Heart, dear girl. Solas!" The room lit up instantly. The light blinded Aisha for a second, but her eyes adjusted quickly. As she looked around, what she saw amazed her. Sandstone brick walls surrounded her, with grand brass doors engraved on them marking the entrance and exit. Painted on the ceiling, for some reason, was a massive image of Cupid; this made Aisha laugh on the inside. However, the other objects were not as great as the giant heart statue in the center of the room. A small heart was cut through the center; it had ruby spikes poking out from the symmetrical points in the heart. Aisha said nothing. She only tried to catch her breath. The voice behind her continued. "It is also known as the Temple of the Lovers. The crystal in your pocket? That is the Ruby Heart, the most powerful source of magic in the Forest of Magic." "Who are you? Where are you? Tell me now!" ordered Aisha. "All right. There is no reason to be cross. Feiceáil!" The owner of the voice appeared suddenly, causing Aisha to whirl around in surprise. The woman was rather pretty. Her caramel hair was braided out of her face. Her hazel eyes shone with a desire for something, but Aisha couldn't tell what. She wore a navy blue, two-piece dress, revealing a small midsection. Under the skirt, she had on a pair of sparkly sandals with straps coming high around her ankles. Aisha lunged at the woman, who simply said with a wave of her hand, "Reoite!" (only she pronounced it roiche) and Aisha froze mid-lunge. "Oh my goodness, will you relax? I am not on the attacking initiative. In fact, I am here to help you." Aisha tried to say something, but was muffled. Apparently, the woman was using serious magic. Since she couldn't talk, she let the woman speak. "I am Queen Rosa, queen of the Forest of Magic. I have information for you." "Oh, great. More weight on my shoulders," thought Aisha. "Just what I need." Rosa continued. "The Ruby Heart must be returned to its home here in the Forest. Two people found the crystal halves and met on the way to repair them. They fell in love and cast a spell on the crystal, which when it was fixed, it was fixed in the form of a heart. The spell caused the Heart's magic to only be released when it was in the possession of a person in love." Rosa went silent, waiting for a response. "Oh, scaoileadh!" (Pronounced squealude) Aisha unfroze. "It took you that long to unfreeze me?" Rosa scowled. "That was not the reaction I was expecting. Anyway, once you reach the Forest, the Heart will lead you, in some way, shape, or form, here. Magic will help you. You have been learning magic, haven't you?" "Uh, no. Should I have?" "Oh, child. Very well, I will do this the fast way." Rosa started to chant under her breath. Aisha's head began to throb. "There. It is done," said Rosa. "Anything else?" Aisha asked, rubbing her aching head. "Yes. The men who are after you are only half of what you might refer to as 'the big picture.' It is really part of Ruber's plan to get the Heart." "Who's Ruber?" "In your world, he hides himself as an archaeologist. Here, he is a sorcerer consumed with a mad urge to find the Heart and extract its magic. Any chance he gets to kill you and steal the Heart he will take. You will need all the help you can get. Your father is dying. He is on his final stretch." Aisha cringed. That statement hit a sensitive spot. "That's not possible. My father died six years ago, and my stepfather lives in New York." Rosa sighed. "You do not know, do you? You are not from that world; this is your home. You were born here, in this world. The war took you and a lot of other children from here. They were taken to your world to survive. Yes, I am your real mother, and your father is the king, who is lying on his deathbed!" Aisha stood there gaping. "I'm a princess?" "Yes, but tell no one. It could put you in danger. You must finish the quest you started two years ago. After that, I shall take you to your father, so that you might get the chance to see him one last time. I shall help you in more than just giving you information; there will be outfits in your satchel. Trust me, you will need them at a certain time. However, you will have to choose when. "I am doing this because I love you, Aisha. I just hope you will survive." Rosa laid a hand on Aisha's face, to which Aisha pushed her hand away. "Why didn't you come to me before?" she asked dejectedly. "I couldn't. I had to revert to my magicking ways to have enough magic to come to you now." The room shook. Aisha's head pounded harder than it ever had before. "What was that?" Aisha inquired, darting her gaze around the room. Rosa replied, "You are fading from the vision. Do not tell anyone the details of what happened in the dream; it could put you, or anyone you tell it to, in grave danger. If you feel I am not telling you enough, then go to Madrid in Spain. There is someone there who can assure you that I am correct; her name is Imelda. Do not concern yourself with her appearance. Let us just say that she is like a human crossed with a cat. " The light flickered violently. Rosa called out to her, "Good luck, Aisha. I shall visit you in a later vision." With this, Rosa promptly vanished. Aisha's head swam. Her vision swirled, then everything went black as it dropped her into a sea of what felt like never-ending darkness. Look for Chapter Three. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Parts